The Padawan and the Starkiller
by DawnDayrider
Summary: Reshkari Padawan Lucian Dayrider, is finally allowed outside his home. Guided by his friend Galen Marek he will join the war against Team Plasma and the Pokemon League. His hope is to end the war once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my White 2 Nuzlock. I'm doing White 2 and not Black 2 since I don't own Black 2 and I'm on vacation so I can't order one. This is a sequel to my Black Nuzlock, so read that one first.**

**Rules: Catch only the first Pokémon on each Route. If a Pokémon faints it is considered dead and must be released. Nickname all Pokémon. My naming theme is things related to a Pokémon's type. Like Fire types could be named Fire, Blaze, Inferno. Eggs count where they hatched. If I wipe I lose. No gift clause. **

Ghetsis, once the Reshkari Knight Anakin Skywalker, bowed to his master.

"Master. I have failed you."

"You have not failed me. Your son did." His master replied. "You gave him everything. Sold your soul for him and he repays you with failure. It seems that I must intervene. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but we have no choice. The prophecy will come true. Even if we must use underhanded tactics. Your son will rule this world. It is his destiny. Pokémon and people will be separated."

"As you wish my master." Ghetsis bowed again. His master silently laughed.


	2. Chapter one

"Lucian!" Patricia Dayrider called. "Master Juniper called. Bianca is here with a Pokédex. It's time for you and Galen to leave to join the war."

Lucian Dayrider took a deep breath. With his father in Sinnoh he could finally leave to fight in the war. He knew it was going to be hard, especially since he was still just a Padawan, but he would have his friend Galen to help him. Galen had just passed his test to be a Knight, so Lucian's father had agreed to let him go with Galen.

"Alright! Come on Leaf!"

"Snivy." Lucian smiled. He got Leaf two years ago for his fourteenth birthday. His father caught Leaf just for him.

He went outside and saw Galen. "Hey Galen! My mother just got a call from Master Juniper. Bianca is finally here with our Pokédexs."

"Great! Let's go find her. The sooner we do the sooner we can leave." They found her at the city's outlook.

"Oh! You must be Reshkari Knight Galen Marek and Reshkari Padawan Lucian Dayrider." Bianca said.

"Yes." Lucian said.

"Here's your Pokédexs then." Bianca handed them each a Pokédex.

"Thank you." Lucian said.

"Thanks." Galen said.

They went to Route Nineteen to catch Pokémon. Lucian caught a Patrat ad named her Boring. When they got to Floccesy town they met Alder.

"You two are Reshkari aren't you?" Alder said. He jumped down.

"And you're Alder. The former Champion of Unova." Galen said.

"That's right." Alder said. "I was officially kicked out and replaced by Iris for refusing to support the war. Because of that things have started to get worse."

"Hmp. I will be the one to end this war." Galen declared.

"That is a fine goal, but you must ask yourself why you fight." Alder said.

"I fight because I want to avenge my master." Galen said. "He was murdered by Team Plasma for refusing to join them."

"Hmm…"

"Um, I'm going to go catch more Pokémon." Lucian said. He went to Route Twenty and caught a Sewaddle. He named him Worm. He caught a Lillipup at Floccesy Ranch and named him Ordinary. While training at the ranch Galen caught up.

"There you are!" Galen said. "Why did you run off?"

"I said I was going to catch more Pokémon. You must not have heard." Lucian said.

"That doesn't matter. Master Juniper and your parents entrusted you to me. I need to keep an eye on you." Galen said.

"I don't need you to watch my every move." Lucian said.

"Perhaps, but I really want to stay on your father's good side. I made a promise to him and I will keep. No matter what." Galen said.

"Hey! I hate to interrupt but have you trainers seen a Herdier around here?"

Galen and Lucian looked and saw a man and a woman.

"No." Lucian said.

"We're the owners of this ranch." The woman said.

"We have two Herdier and one has run off. Could you help us look for it?" The man asked.

"Sure!" Lucian and Galen went to look. Lucian found it chasing a Team Plasma grunt.

"Arg! Leave me alone!" The grunt yelled.

"Herdier. Leave him alone." Lucian ordered.

The Herdier listened. Lucian went to arrest the grunt when he escaped.

"Patrat!" Lucian said.

"You found it?" Galen came running.

"I also found a Team Plasma grunt, but he escaped." Lucian said.

"What?! You have to be faster than that!" Galen said. "Whatever. The Herdier is safe. Let's take it back to its owners."

They took the Herdier back to its owners.

"Here. Keep a closer on it" Galen said.

"Thank you." The ranch owners said.

After that they trained for a bit. Lucian finished first.

"Galen, I'm going to the gym." He said.

Galen hesitated before giving in. "Alright. I'll be there in a bit."

Lucian went to Aspertia's new gym. There Cheren waited.

"You must be Lucian Dayrider." Cheren said.

"Yes." Lucian said.

"I'm Cheren. Lenora retired, so I'm taking over for her. Prof. Juniper has said a lot about you. I may be supporting the Reshkari in this war, but I will not hold back. Prof. Juniper wants me to test your resolve. Now get ready!"

Cheren sent out Patrat. Lucian chose Worm. Worm used Bug Bite. Patrat chose to set up woth Work Up.

"Come on! You can't hold back on the battle field!" Cheren yelled.

"Alright. Worm! Finish it!" Lucian yelled.

Worm used another Bug Bite and killed Patrat. Lucian was shocked by the blood, but knew he had to keep going.

Cheren sent out Lillipup next. Worm used Bug Bite. Lillipup used Work Up. Worm used another Bug Bite to kill Lillipup.

Cheren nodded. "Good. You seem surprised by blood. Have you never seen it before?"

"Not really." Lucian admitted. "My father never let me out of town before. It's because I was nearly kidnapped by Team Plasma as a child. My parents, Galen's parents, and Master Rham Kota saved me."

"I see." Cheren said. "Well here's your badge."

Lucian took his Basic Badge. When he left the gym Bianca was there.

"Hey! Did you battle Cheren? Did you win?" She asked.

"Yes and yes." Lucian said.

Cheren came outside. "Hey Bianca. It's been a while."

"Hey Cheren! It has been a while." She turned to Lucian. "Oh! You mom said you don't have Prof. Juniper's number. Here. I'll register her for you."

"Thank you." Lucian said. His xtransciver rang. It was Prof. Juniper.

"Hello Padawan Dayrider." Master Juniper said.

"Hello Master Juniper."

"Hello Cheren. How's being a Gym Leader?"

"Hello Professor. It's tough. Part of the problem is that I support the Reshkari over the League, so I'm given far less funding. I only got the position because Lenora retired and they needed another Gym Leader." Cheren said.

"It is hard, but don't give up." Prof. Juniper said. The call ended.

Galen finally came over. "You must be Cheren. I challenge you to a battle!"

"And you must be Galen. Very well." Cheren led him to his gym.


	3. Chapter two

"Bye mother! I'm off to really join the war." Lucian said.

Patricia hugged her son. "Be careful. And please come home alive."

"I will mother. I promise." Lucian left. He knew he was supposed to wait for Galen, but didn't feel like it. So he left without him. He got to Route Twenty when Galen finally caught up.

"You were supposed to wait for me!" Galen said.

"I don't need a babysitter." Lucian rolled his eyes.

"You father is the mayor of Aspertia and a Reshkari Master. I promised him I'd keep an eye on you." Galen said.

Lucian rolled his eyes again. They walked to Virbank. They soon came upon a scene.

"Roxie, don't try and stop me! I'm off to Pokéstar Studios to become an actor!" A ship captain said

"Get rea! We are in the middle of a war! You can live out your dream after the war is over!" Roxie said.

"Oh, dear daughter. You are in a band are you not?" Roxie's father said

"I was in that band BEFORE the war! If you had wanted to become an actor before the war then that would be different." Roxie said.

"Hmp! I'm off. Good bye." Her father left. Roxie started swearing as she left for her gym. Galen and Lucian looked at each other and shrugged. They went to catch Pokémon and train. Lucian caught a Magnemite in the Virbank Complex and named it Magnet.

Lucian started training. A Growlithe leaped out of the grass and attacked. Ordinary jumped in the way. Lucian tried to get away, but the Growlithe kept blocking his path. It fired an Ember. Ordinary blocked the attack. He was set on fire.

"NO! Ordinary!" Lucian cried. When the fire finally went out there was nothing but ash.

"Ordinary…"

"Tepig Tackle!"

Lucian looked and saw Galen and his Tepig kill the Growlithe.

"Thank you…"

Galen looked at his friend. "This is why I have to look after you. You are only a Padawan. You still have much to learn. Now come on. You need to get back up and get back to training."

Lucian did as Galen said. By doing so Leaf evolved into Servine. Then he was ready for the gym.

"Galen I'm going to the gym." Lucian said.

"Fine, but be careful." Galen said.

"I have a Magnemite. There's nothing Roxie can do to me, but I'll still be careful." Lucian said. He really liked Galen, but he could be as bad as his father sometimes.

"Well if it isn't daddy's little baby." Roxie sneered. "Daddy finally let you out to play?"

"Knock it off. I'm here to battle you." Lucian said.

"I'll knock it off if you can beat me. But you won't. You'll just be sent home crying for daddy!" Roxie laughed.

Roxie sent out her Koffing. Lucian sent out Magnet. Koffing broke Magnet's Sturdy with Tackle. Magnet used SonicBoom to pop Koffing. It fell to the ground deflated. Whirlipede came out. Whirlipede tried Pursuit, but Magnet's defenses held strong. It used SonicBoom to weaken Whirlipede, then Thundershock to finish it.

"I lost to some brat?!" Roxie yelled. "Fine! Here's you badge. I have to go find my pops and smack some sense into him." Roxie gave Lucian the Toxic Badge and left to find her father.

As Lucian was leaving the gym a talent scout from PokéStar Studio approached him.

"That battle was incredible! I wish to invite you to the premier of Brycen Man!" The scout said.

"Thank you. I accept your invitation." Lucian said.

"Great! Follow me!" The scout led him to PokéStar Studio. He took Lucian to the theater.

"This is our theater." The scout said. "And this here is our latest actor." He pointed to Roxie's father.

"Hello. I have just made my movie debut." Roxie's father said.

"Come! Let us watch the movie."

Lucian watched to movie, but for an action movie he was bored. The only good part of it was Brycen. He tried to stay wake but couldn't and fell asleep.

"Umm. Please wake up."

"Uh? Oh. Sorry." Lucian eyes slowly opened and saw the scout.

"It's not your fault. Half the audience fell asleep." The scout sighed. "I should have known this movie would put you to sleep. I should have taken you to an older film."

"I'd better go find my friend." Lucian said. When he left the theater he saw Roxie and her father talking.

"It wasn't that bad. Brycen was good." Roxie said.

"Yes. HE was good. I was terrible. I wasn't even the entertaining kind of terrible." Roxie's father said. He sighed. "I'll go back to helping with the war." He went back to his ship yard.

"You can still be an actor. Just wait until the war is over." Roxie called. She ran after her father.

Lucian followed them. When he got there Galen was there as well as some Team Plasma grunt.

"So you're Team Plasma." Roxie said.

"We are." The grunt proudly said. "We may have been betrayed by our king, but we refuse to give up! People and Pokémon will be separated, and order will finally come to this world!"

"Shut up! I won't allow it!" Galen shouted. "Lucian! Get over here and help!"

Lucian joined the fight. Boring took out a Patrat. Having lost the battle the grunts pushed Lucian to the ground and ran off. Galen ran to Lucian's side.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. We need to find Team Plasma." Lucian said.

"I shouldn't have asked you to help." Galen said.

"I said I'm fine. Now let's go and find Team Plasma."

Lucian went to Route Twenty where he found a grunt.

"Arg! Go Purrlion!" The grunt yelled.

Lucian used Boring to kill the Purrlion. The grunt used this opportunity to flee.

"Patrat!" Lucian said.

"They sure know how to run." Galen said. "We should head to the Pokémon Center for the night."

Lucian nodded. Tonight he would rest. Tomorrow he would take the chase back up.


	4. Chapter three

Lucian and Galen caught the first boat to Castelia. As soon as they got there they resumed their search for Team Plasma.

"This city is big so stay close." Galen said.

Lucian couldn't argue. Galen has been here before, but this was is first time. It was not only the largest city in Unova, but one of the largest cities in the world. They went to Route Four, and while they didn't find Team Plasma, Lucian did find a Miccino. He named her Bland.

They walked past the gym and were stopped by Iris.

"Are you two Reshkari? Are you looking for Team Plasma?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucian said.

"Burgh also went looking for Team Plasma. I think they went to the sewer. You can follow me if you like."

Lucian and Galen looked at each other. Neither of them trusted Iris, but she was there only led. With no other choice they followed her. They arrived at the sewer and went in.

"I'll stay by the entrance and catch them if they try to flee." Iris said.

"Alright." Galen said. "Keep your guard up. This could be a trap."

"I'll be surprised if it isn't a trap." Lucian said.

To their surprise, and relief, they found two Team Plasma grunts.

"Stop! You are under arrest!" Galen shouted.

"Ha! You have no authority! You Reshakri haven't had any real authority for ages! We'll send you crying empty handed!" The grunts sent out their Pokémon. Galen and Lucian sent out their Pokémon. Together their Pokémon manged to take them out.

"What are you planning?!" Galen demanded.

"Like we'd say anything." One of the grunts said.

"Gehtsis will kill us if we say anything." The other said. "He hasn't been quite the same after his son betrayed him."

"You're going to die anyway, so why difference does it make?" Galen said.

"Exactly." A grunt said. "What difference does it make? Saying something won't save our lives. By remaining silent we will ensure to our allies will want avenge us. We'll be heroes!"

"I don't think we're going to get anything from them." Lucian said.

Galen sighed. "I think you're right."

"Nice going you two." Burgh said as he walked over. "I will take them for you."

Galen grumbled. "I guess we have no choice."

"That was an impressive battle. The way you brought out your Pokémon's power was a sight to behold."

Everyone looked and saw a strange man in a lab coat. He walked past without another word. Lucian and Galen frowned. The man's Aura was very strange. It seemed muddled. They ignored it. They gave Burgh the Plasma grunts and went to find some Pokémon.

In the Castelia Sewer Lucian caught a Zubat. He named him Toxic. In the Relic Passage he found a Rattata. He named him Normal. In Castelia City he found a Petilil and named it Grass.

Lucian spent the next few days training. During which Boring evolved into Watchog. Worm evolved into Swadloon then Leavanny. Toxic evolved into Golbat and then Crobat. When his team was ready he went to the gym.

"I'll meet you at the Pokémon Center after my battle." He told Galen.

"Alright. Call me if anything happens." Galen said.

When he got the gym Burgh was quivering with excitement.

"I've been waiting for you." Burgh said. "My bug Pokémon are eager for some blood. Blood that I will use to paint a picture of my victory!"

Lucian was disgusted. He couldn't let someone like Burgh win. Lucian sent out Toxic. Burgh sent out Swadloon. Toxic used Wing Attack to cut right through Swadloon.

"Ack!" Burgh yelped. He sent out Dwebble next. Lucian switched to Magnet. Dwebble used Smack Down, but it bounced off. Magnet used Thunder Shock to break Dwebble's Sturdy. It followed up with Mirror Shot. Dwebble stopped moving.

"Umm… Leavanny." Burgh said.

Lucian switched back to Toxic. He copped off Leavanny's head with Wing Attack.

"You beat my bugs." Burgh said. He sighed. "I guess I'll be using their blood to paint about my loss. Here's you badge."

Lucian accepted the Insect Badge. With another badge under his belt he took the rest of the day to let his Pokémon relax. Galen joined him and the two worked on Lucian's Aura abilities.


	5. Chapter four

On the way to Route Four Lucian and Galen saw the strange man in a lab coat.

"You two again?" He said. "My name is Colress. Your Pokémon seem abnormally strong. Is it because of the war? Or are you two perhaps Reshkari?"

"Why do you care?" Galen asked him.

"I have been researching the bond between Pokémon and their trainers. From the few Aura users I have interacted with, all of them have unusually strong Pokémon. I believe it could have something to do with the nature of Aura itself. If you would be so kind, please meet me at Route Four." They watched Colress leave.

"We were headed there any way." Lucian said.

"I guess we can't avoid him." Galen sighed.

They went to Route Four and found Colress. He was standing my some Crustle.

"These Crustle seem to have stopped moving. Normally one would have to use technology to get them to move, but you Aura users can use your Aura to move them." Colress looked at them. "As I cannot use Aura would you move them for me?"

"I guess." Lucian said.

Galen sighed.

They focused their Aura on the Crustle. They learned that the Crustle had stopped moving because they had run out of energy. They used their Aura to fill the Crustle with energy. The Crustle woke up and went on their way.

"Fascinating!" Colress exclaimed.

"Would you like to battle us?" Galen asked.

"I would, but you would only beat me. I have never gotten close to beating an Aura user yet. Besides, I'm a scientist, not a trainer. Plus I have a meeting in Driftveil, so I must be off."

They watched Colress leave. With that strange interaction out of the way they went to the Desert Resort so Lucian could catch more Pokémon. There he caught a Maractus. He named him Plant. In the Relic Castle he got a Sandile and named her Sand. They went to Route Five where Lucian caught a Trubbish and named him Poison. On Route Sixteen he found a Liepard ad named her Dark. In the Lostlorn Forest he got a Pinsir and named him Bug.

He deposited Bland, Boring and Worm in the PC and took out Sand, Poison and Bug. He spent a few days training. During training Sand evolved into Krokorok and Magnet evolved into Magneton. Once he felt ready he went to the gym.

"Another Reshkari wishes to fight me?" Elesa said. "You don't even look like a Knight."

"I may only be a Padawan, but I'm stronger than I look." Lucian said.

"We shall see about that. I hope you're ready to be shocked into submission!" Elesa sent out her Emolga.

"Sand Rock Tomb!" Lucian yelled. Sand came out, but was hit by Quick Attack. She shook it off and used Rock Tomb. Emolga attacked again. Sand used Rock Tomb, but Emolga dodged the attack. It used Quick Attack again. Sand used another Rock tomb. This time she made sure to crush the Emolga.

Flaaffy was next. Sand dove underground. She came back up with Dig and sent Flaaffy flying into the screen. It let out a scream of pain before falling to the ground. It stopped screaming after it hit the ground.

Zebstrika was Elesa's last Pokémon. It used Pursuit, but did little damage. Sand used Dig. She came up and sent Zebstrika flying. It hit the ceiling. It broke its neck on the way down.

"No!" Elesa yelled. "Why must I always lose to you Reshkari?"

She handed Lucian the Bolt Badge.

As he walked to the Pokémon Center Galen contacted him telepathically.

"LUCIAN! Get to the Route Five gate NOW!"

Lucian ran as fast as he could. When he got there Galen was locked in battle with Team Plasma. Without hesitation he sent out Bug. Bug used Dig to take out a Trubbish and Brick Break to take out a Watchog.

"Now I'll make you pay!" Galen shouted. He activated his blue sword. "I'll kill all of you for what you've done!" He brought down his sword only for it to be blocked.

"Huh? Lucian?! Why did you block me?!" Galen yelled.

"This isn't the Reshkari way." Lucian said.

"I don't care!" Galen pushed his friend to the ground. Lucian yelped. "What?" Galen looked and saw what he had done. "

Oh no. Lucian…" He deactivated his sword and went to his friend's side.

Team Plasma used this distraction to escape.

Galen helped his friend up. "I'm sorry. I just… I lost control."

"You were using the Dark Side." Lucian said.

Galen couldn't bear to look his friend in the eye. "I… I've been feeling this rage building within me for five years now. I thought I had it under control, but I guess I was wrong." He paused.

"It started that day. When I lost my master. The one who saved me from being taken by Team Plasma. Rham Kota. He and I were on a training mission when Ghetsis stopped us. He asked Master Kota to join him. He refused and attacked. Ghetsis killed him. There was nothing I could do but watch."

Lucian put his hand on his friend. Galen smiled. He was truly blessed to have a friend like Lucian.

"How did you escape again?" Lucian asked.

"Ghetsis just ignored me. He acted like I wasn't there." Galen sighed. "Part of me knows that Ghetsis only killed my master because he attacked first, but part of hates him anyway. Part of me is also glad that he ignored me, but part of me is offended. I just don't know what to do."

"Ser?" Leaf came out. He nuzzled Galen.

Galen's own Pokémon came out to comfort him.

"How did I get so lucky to find Pokémon like you?" He said as he patted his Pokémon on the head.

They spent the evening in the Pokémon Center. Galen used the opportunity to cool off. Lucian used it to meditate. When night came they fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter five

"What's going on over there?" Lucian said. On Route Five a crowd had gathered.

"You broke my girlfriend's heart!" A man yelled.

"Yeah! You're a cold hearted monster!" Some members of the crowd yelled.

"I'm a heartbreaker. My name is Charles. She should have known better." Another man said.

"That's right! She should have known!" Other members of the crowd yelled.

"What's going on?" Lucian asked one of the members of the crowd.

"That man's name is Charles. He's an infamous heartbreaker. The other man is angry that Charles broke his girlfriend's heart." The person said.

"Hmm…" Lucian said.

"We should stay out of this." Galen said.

"Charles!"

"Lucian?! What did I just say?!" Galen yelled.

"I am a Reshkari Padawan. I can't let someone like you go unpunished." Lucian said.

"Very well. If you can beat me in a Triple Battle I will apologize to this girl. Her friend was too weak." Charles said.

"HEY!" The other guy yelled.

Lucian used Magnet, Sand and Toxic to quickly take Charles down.

"You beat me rather quick. Fine." He turned to the girl. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart." He turned and left.

"Thank you." The other guy said. "I may be an Ace Trainer, but I'm not very good a Triple Battles."

"It was my pleasure." Lucian said.

Galen just shook his head.

While they were crossing Driftveil Drawbridge Lucian ran into a Ducklett. He caught it and named it Air. He deposited Toixc for Air. On Route Six he found a Deerling and named it Tree. He trained Air for a bit and then went back to Driftveil.

When he got there he saw two Team Plasma grunts. One was in their old uniform and the other was in their new one.

"You should come back. I'm sure Ghetsis will forgive you for leaving. He may even give a promotion if you can give some info on N." One said.

"I won't betray Luke!" The other said.

"Luke? His name is N!"

"No! His name is Luke! It is the name he was born with."

"Who cares? Either way he's nothing but a traitor! Ghetsis sold his soul form him and he betrayed him! His own father!"

"He didn't want to be king. He didn't want to bring darkness to the world."

"He would have brought order! Now Ghetsis has to do it on his own!" The one in the new uniform pushed the other.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Galen came and punched the grunt.

"Ow! Grr. This is a waste of time." The grunt left.

Lucian helped the other up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"What was his deal?" Galen asked.

"He was a friend, but when King N left Ghetsis Team Plasma split into two groups. My group calls ourselves New Team Plasma, or the NTP. We seek to end this war by siding with the Reshkari. We also help Pokémon who were orphaned or abandoned during the war. You can come to our HQ. It's small, but it does the trick."

Galen and Lucian followed the NTP grunt to his HQ.

"This is Rood. He was one of the Seven Sages." The NTP grunt said.

"You must be Reshkari." Rood said. "Please come inside."

Once inside they talked some more.

"So you clam to help Pokémon now." Galen said.

"That is correct." Rood said.

"And you want to help the Reshkari win the war." Galen added.

"I was once a Reshkari until Ghetsis found me. He convinced me of the prophecy of the Seeker of Truth and Holder of Ideals. However, I fear that the prophecy is a lie."

"A lie Ghetsis made up?" Galen asked.

"I only wish that was the case. Then perhaps Luke and Knight Leia would fight their father without hesitation. No. It seems someone, or something, told him about it. That person or thing is likely using Ghetsis for their own ends."

"So Ghetsis killed my master because of a lie?!" Galen shouted.

Rood noded slowly. "I'm afraid so."

"So this entire war may have been started because of a lie?" Lucian asjed.

Rood nodded again. "Luke and his sister are looking for the truth of the prophecy. If you can find them perhaps they will tell you what they have learned."

"Where are they?" Galen demanded.

"I do not know. It is for our own safety that they don't tell us where they are going."

Lucian shrugged. "That makes sense."

Galen grumbled. "I guess."

"Well I'm going to do some more training for the gym." Lucian said.

"I should do some training too." Galen said.

While training Leaf evolved into Serperior, Air evolved into Sawnna and Poison evolved into Garbodor. Lucian was excited about the evolutions untuil he saw Poison's Ability. Weak Armor. Lucian's heart sank. Such an Ability would be a death sentence. He would be forced to look for a replacement, or risk watching Poison die. He shook it off and went to battle Clay. He prayed he wouldn't be forced to use Poison in this battle.

He made his way to Clay. When he got there Clay was ready for a fight.

"You Reshkari don't know when to quit. Well give me a good battle then." Clay sent out his Krokorok.

Lucian sent out Leaf. Leaf used Leaf Tornado to send Krokorok flying. It disappeared into the darkness. Clay chose Sandslash. Another Leaf Tornado, another lost Pokémon.

Clay sent out Excadrill. Leaf used Leaf Tornado, but Excadrill dug its claws into the ground and took the attack. It replied with Bulldoze. It then used Slash. Leaf took the attack and used Leaf Tornado. Excadrill went through the attack with Metal Claw. Leaf screamed in pain and used another Leaf Tornado. This succeeded in sending Excadrill flying.

"Phew. You Reshkari sure are something else." Clay said. "Perhaps you could help me with something. Well here's yer badge."

Lucian took the Quake badge.

"Come with me if ya like." Clay left the gym. Lucian followed. When Galen saw them he also followed.

"Clay!" Galen called. "I thought the League hated Team Plasma. Why are you letting some stay here?"

"Luke and Leia were good negotiators. Plus kind of hard to say no to two people with Legendary Dragons. That said out of spite I've built a new facility for battling. The Pokémon World Tournament."

He led them to a new building on the south part of town. "This here is the Pokemon World Tournament." Clay said.

"What's so great about it?" Galen asked.

"Clay managed to legalize cage matches." Cheren walked in.

"WHAT?!" Lucian and Galen yelled.

"That's right. But only here. Now remember, these matches are to the death, so I hope you have extra Pokémon." Clay laughed. "No go in there and give them a good show."

"I do have extra Pokémon in my PC." Lucian said.

"I guess I could test out some new recruits." Galen added. "And it would be nice to battle you Lucian. To test your growth."

"I'm here because I haven't had any trilling battles." Cheren said.

The three of them sighed and signed up. Lucan chose Bug, Magnet and Sand.

Galen and Lucian were up first. Galen led with Pignite. Lucian led with Bug. Bug used Dig to send Pignite flying. It landed with a thud. Tranquill was next. Lucian switched to Magnet. Magnet used Electro Ball to kill Tranquill. Simipour was last. It also died to Electro Ball.

"You sure have grown." Galen said. Even though his Pokémon were dead, he was smiling. Lucian knew it was because he didn't hold back.

Lucian fought Cheren next. Cheren sent out Stouland first. Lucian sent out Bug. Bug used Brick Break to break Stoutland's neck. Watchog was next. Its back was broken by Brick Break. Cinccino was last. Its skull was split open by Brick Break.

Lucian's last opponent was Colress. Colress led with Magneton. Lucain with Bug. Bug used Strength to break Magnaton's Sturdy. Magneton paralyzed Bug with Thunder Wave. Then confused him with Supersonic. Bug thrashed uncontrollably until he hit Magnaton with With Brick Break. It fell to the ground. Elgyem was next. Lucian switched to Sand. Sand cushed Elgyem's skull with Crunch. Kilnk was last. Sand used Dig to kill it.

As they left the Tournament they talked about the morality of it.

"Stop!" Galen suddenly said. A Team Plasma grunt ran past. "After him!"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Colress asked as he stepped out of the building.

"We are Reshkari. We go where ever evil goes." Galen said. Lucian nodded.

"That may be true, but surely the Reshkari warn about recklessness." Colress said.

"What are you saying?" Galen asked.

"I think he means it could be a trap." Cheren said. "That said we can't ignore Team Plasma just because we are afraid of a trap. Leia, Bianca and I have worked our way out traps before. This would be good learning experience for Lucian."

"If it's a trap then Lucian should stay behind." Galen said.

"So as long as my father doesn't find out we should be fine." Lucian said.

Galen sighed. "Alright. Fine. But stay close to me."

Lucian nodded. They followed the grunt to a ship. When they boarded it they noticed how cold it was. They were soon ambushed by Team Plasma.

"Ha! You stupid kids fell for our trap just like Ghetsis said." One of the grunts said.

"We have no need for any of you. Well except the gym leader. We can use him as leverage on Leia. The rest of you shall perish!" Another said.

"As if any of you could catch me." Cheren said.

Lucian looked at his friend. "Don't worry about me." Galen said. "Focus on yourself."

Lucian nodded. He sent out Air. Air used Bubblebeam to drown a Koffing and Trubbish. Lucian then sent out Magnet to help Cheren. It used Electro Ball to take out a Grimer. Air joined the fight. He used Bubblebeam to take out a Krokorok. Stoutland took out the rest.

Bug then came out to help Galen. He used Dig to catch a Koffing off guard and then killed it. He used Brick Break to kill a Watchhog and Raticate. Pignite took out a Grimer.

"You couldn't handle three measly trainers?" A voice said. Zinzolin came out.

"You!" Cheren said.

"Hmp. Our trap has failed." Zinzolin said.

"What are you planning?" Cheren asked.

"We shall use the power of the Legendary Kyurem to force the world into surrender. Then and only then will order finally come." Zinzolin replied. "Shadow Triad!"

The Shadow Triad appeared. "You are not our master." One of them said.

"I know. Now kill them." Zinzolin ordered.

"You are not our master." One said. "We will get them off this ship, but little else. Ghetsis has not ordered their deaths."

In the blink of an eye Lucian, Galen and Cheren were off the ship.

"What?" Galen looked around. "Those must be Riazek assassins."

"They are very well trained. I sure am glad they didn't want to kill us." Lucian said.

"Kyurem…" Cheren looked to Galen and Lucian. "What do you two know about it?"

"Not much other then it split off of Zekrom and Reshiram." Galen said.

"And that it's an Ice Dragon type." Lucian added.

"You two rest for tonight. I'm going to talk to Prof. Juniper." Cheren said.

Even though it wasn't even dinner time yet, Galen and Lucian were too tired to argue. They did as Cheren said. Tomorrow they would have to cross Chargestone Cave. A very long and dangerous cave full of many powerful trainer. Neither of them were excited about that.


	7. Chapter six

Lucian got up early the next day and used Air to fly to Virbank. There he caught a Frillish and named her Fish. He went back to Driftveil before Galen woke up. Once Galen woke up they went to Mistrsalton Cave. On the way they talked about yesterday's events.

"Your Pokémon were brutal in the World Tournament." Galen said.

Lucian shrugged. "I guess…"

"I just want you to know that I'm not upset about losing my Pokémon. I just caught them so I had no attachment to them." Galen put his hand on his friend.

Lucian smiled. "I just hate seeing unnecessary death."

"You can be so pure." Galen laughed.

"And you can be so umm… Not pure."

Galen laughed again. "Anyway, what was with the Shadow Triad? They said that Ghetsis hadn't ordered our deaths, but the grunts said that they had set a trap to kill us."

Lucian nodded. "Either Zinzolin and the grunts were operating outside of Ghetsis orders, or the Shadow Triad were."

"I can imagine Zinzolin going against Ghetsis, but not the Shadow Triad. Maybe-"

"Shush!" Lucian said. He spotted a Boldore. He followed her into the cave. There he caught her and named her Bolder. He and Galen went further in. When they got to the Guidance Chamber Lucian found an Aron. He caught him and named him Iron.

Next they went to Chargestone Cave. When they got there Bianca was there. She was talking to Leia and N.

"N?!" Galen said.

N turned to him. "I go by Luke now. N was just a name my father gave me to hide my true identity, as well as his."

"You're the king of Team Plasma! Your father killed my master!" Galen yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back!"

"Stop!" Leia yelled. "Sorry won't bring Master Kota back, but nothing will."

Galen paused. He took a deep breath. "You're right. I have to let it go. He wouldn't want to fall because of him."

"What are you doing here?" Lucian asked.

"We're investigating the prophecy of the Seeker of Truth and the Holder of Ideals." Leia said.

"So far we haven't found anything that dates back more than fifty years." Luke said.

"We believe that our father is being deceived and controlled by someone or something. We want to know who or what and why." Leia said.

"A master like Anakin Skywalker. Whoever or whatever must be powerful." Galen mussed.

"Could it be Zinzolin? He's the only one of the seven Sages still with Ghetsis." Lucian suggested.

Luke shook his head. "No. Ghetsis was controlling him. Zinzolin is only with Ghetsis because of a failure. This is his punishment. If he goes out of line Ghetsis will kill him and his Pokémon."

"Well it can't be the Shadow Triad." Galen said. "They are far too loyal."

"What about Colress?" Lucian said.

"Colress?" Leia said.

Lucian nodded. "He's a scientist Galen and I have come across. He seems rather suspicious."

Leia shook her head. "I have heard of him. He's a bit of a mercenary. Joining anyone whiling to fund his research."

"That leaves one option. One that Leia and I have been looking into." Luke said.

"Kyurem." Leia said.

"Kyurem? That's the Pokemon that split off of Zekrom and Reshiram. Why would it want to control the world?" Galen asked.

"Far as I know, all it would want is Zekrom or Reshiram. Maybe both so it can be whole again." Bianca said. "But that doesn't have anything to do with world domination."

"Knight Marek, Padawan Dayrider." Leia said. "I wat you to look into Kyurem. Luke and I will continue or investigation into the prophecy. If it is Kyurem, then it may have been the one to create the prophecy so Reshiram, and or Zekrom, would be awakened."

"Understood." Galen said. Lucian nodded. Galen and Lucian went deeper in the cave. Lucian caught a Joltik and named it Jolt.

When they arrived at Mistralton they went right to Route Seven. There Lucian caught a Zebstrika and named her Spark. Next they went to the Celestial Tower. Lucian caught a Litwick and named him Flame. They went to the Pokémon Center where Lucian, with a heavy heart, put Poison in the PC and took out Flame. He then spent time training Flame.

While training on Route Seven a young Lass came up to him and Galen.

"The League has a nice bounty on you two. 6,000 poke each." The Lass said.

"So?" Galen said.

"So, I'm here to cash in. I will make enough to buy new clothes. Duckletts, Unfezant!" She sent out three Pokémon for a triple battle.

Flame was already out. Lucian sent out Bug and Air to help him.

"Blow that candle out with Air Slash!" The Lass said.

"Flame!" Lucian cried. He reached for Flame's Poké Ball, but dropped it. He watched in horror as his new team member died, but then Bug leapt in the way and took the attack. His wounds were too severe.

"Bug… You saved Flame." Lucian felt anger. "Sand! Bury them with Rock Slide!"

"Kro!" Sand yelled. She buried not just the birds, but the trainer as well.

"Bug…" Lucian cried.

"Pin…sir…" Bug closed his eyes and passed.

"My Pokémon killed a human. And I don't feel guilty. Is that of the Dark Side?" He asked Galen as they buried Bug.

"Are you still angry?" Galen asked him.

"Not anymore." Lucian said.

"Then it's not of the Dark Side. This is part of being a Reshkari." Galen assured him.

"Have you or your Pokémon killed anyone?" Lucian asked.

Galen sighed. "Yes, but don't ask how many. My master took me on many missions where we were sent to take out a threat. My first kill was a nameless trainer." Galen looked at the nearby tower.

"We should go to Celestial Tower and ring the bell for Ordinary and Bug. And my Pokémon to." Galen said.

Lucian nodded. They went to the top and rang the bell. Doing so made Lucian feel better. When they returned to Mistralton Master Juniper was there.

"Master Juniper." Galen and Lucian bowed.

"Knight Marek. Padawan Dayrider. Leia said she wants you to see what you can learn about Kyurem. Lacunosa Town would be a good place to start. Defeat Skyla then met me here." Master Juniper said.

Galen and Lucian bowed and did as Master Juniper said.

"Skyla. I'm here to battle you." Lucian said.

"Well aren't you cute." Skyla teased. "I've been watching you train, and I have already concluded that you can't beat me."

Lucian ignored her and sent out Magnet. Skyla sent out Swoobat. Swoobat went in with Heart Stamp to break Magnet's sturdy. Magnet shocked Swoobat to death with Electro Ball. Swanna was up next. It used Featherdance to weaken Magnet. It did no good. It died to Electro Ball.

"This vwasn't supposed to happen." Skyla said. Sent out Skarmory. It came in with Steel Wing. Magnet barely felt it. It used Flash Canon to break Skarmory's Sturdy then used Electro Ball to kill it.

"Ugh! I won't forget this!" Skyla vowed.

Lucian shrugged and took his Jet Badge. By the time he and Galen met back up with Master Juniper it was late. The chose to rest for the night and leave for Lentimas Town early the next morning.


	8. Chapter seven

"Where were you?!" Galen yelled.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep last night so I went to a nearby Hidden Grotto. I found a Serviper. I caught her and named her Viper. I was training here and lost track of time." Lucian explained.

"Well the important thing is that you are here and unharmed." Master Juniper said.

"That's it?" Galen asked.

"Yes." Master Juniper said. "You are not Padawan Dayrider's master. You don't need to watch his every movement."

"But-"Galen protested.

"That goes for his father too." Master Juniper said. "Now, if you two are ready it is time to go to Lentimas Town."

"WAIT!" Bianca ran through the Center's doors. "I want to come too! I want to see Reversal Mountain."

Master Juniper nodded. "Alright. Then let's go."

They used their Bird Pokémon to get to the town. Once there Galen and Lucian went to Reversal Moutian where Lucian caught a Skorupi. He named him Venom. Then they went to a place known to the locals as the Strange House.

"I don't like this place." Lucian said. "The Aura here is dark and sad."

"Yeah." Galen agreed. "Let's find a Pokémon and get out of here as fast as possible."

"Alright. Huh?" Lucian saw a Solosis. He caught him and named him PSI. He and Galen left the Strange House and Lucian trained PSI until he evolved into Dousion and then Reuniclus. Once PSI was ready they went through Reversal Mountain.

When they reached Undella Town Lucian found a Staryu. He named it Aqua. In Undella Bay he found a Mantyke and named him Marine. On Route Fourteen he caught an Absol. Named him Pitch. On Route Thirteen he caught a Lunatone. It was named Rock. It started getting late and since the next route was the longest in Unova Galen and Lucian decided to rest for the night.

The next morning they left for Route Thirteen. It was long, but nothing they couldn't handle. Soon they reached Lacunosa Town. Master Juniper and Bianca were waiting for them.

"Hello. There's someone I want you two to meet." Master Juniper said. She took them to an old woman's house.

"Hello." The old woman said. "Behind Lacunosa Town there is a big hole called the Giant Chasm. A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…"

"Umm ma'am, I think that's the prologue of Poke Wars." Lucian said.

"Oh dear. You're right. Well anyway… The giant Chasm was formed when a meteorite fell from the sky. A scary Pokémon emerged from that meteorite. When darkness falls the Pokémon appears. A cold wind follows it. It freezes everything around it. It then eats people and Pokémon. That is, if they are lucky."

"What happens if they are unlucky?' Bianca asked.

"It freezes their hearts and turns them into its slaves." The old woman replied. "This is why everyone fears it. Our ancestors built a wall to keep the Pokémon out. A rule was then established that no one was allowed outside after dark."

"Thank you for the story." Master Juniper said.

"Do you think that Master Skywalker had his heart frozen by Kyurem?" Bianca asked.

"Over twenty years ago he was sent to investigate the Giant Chasm. It is possible that could have happened. But perhaps it is only a metaphorical frozen heart." Master Juniper mused.

"Anything frozen can be thawed." Lucian said.

"But somethings can take a lifetime, many lifetimes even, to thaw." Galen added.

"Knight Leia and her brother believe that they can save their father. We must have hope. He is too powerful to kill." Master Juniper said. "When Master Skywalker first disappeared we sent a young knight to find him. He has been undercover since. He also believes that master Skywalker can be saved."

"Even if he can, does he deserve it?" Galen asked.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance." Lucian said.

Galen rolled his eyes. "Of course you would believe that."

"Regardless of whether or not he deserves it, we can't defeat him head on. He is the most powerful Aura user to have ever lived. The only masters that would be able to defeat him are too old now. This is our only chance of stopping him." Master Juniper said.

"Lucian and I will go to Opelucid City." Galen said. "Maybe we can get Drayden to tell us something."

Master Juniper nodded. "Good idea. I'm going back to my lab to see if I can find anything that might help."

The group split up. On their way out of town Lucian and Galen ran into Zinzolin and a Team Plasma grunt.

"You two." Zinzolin said.

"Why are you still with Team Plasma?" Galen demanded.

"I failed Ghetsis once. He opened my eyes to the truth. That the only way to end all wars is through a strong leader. I wish to repay Ghetsis for that. I will not fail him again." Zinzolin said. He and the grunt attacked.

Magnet and Simipour quickly knocked them aside.

"I though you are a master Aura user." Galen sneered.

"You two are more powerful than I expected." Zinzolin said. "I held back this time. I won't do it again. Come." He and the grunt fled.

"They're getting away!" Lucian yelled.

"Let them go. I'd hate to fall into another one of their traps." Galen said. "We should focus on getting to Opelucid City."

Lucian slowly nodded. They went to Route Twelve where Lucian caught a Combee and named him Buzz.

As they crossed Village Bridge an old man stopped them.

"No Reshkari are allowed to cross this bridge." He said.

"Then we'll just go around." Galen said.

"I can't let you do that. I shall defeat you with a Lucario!"

He sent out a Lucario. Lucario attacked with Bone Rush. Lucian put up a barrier, but the Lucario was strong. He couldn't keep it up. Galen was too busy with a Durant to help. Lucian was worried he would die, until Magnet came out and took the hit. The Lucario smashed Magnet. Magnet fell to the ground.

"No!" Lucian cried. Sand came out and killed the Lucario with Dig. She then killed the old man with Crunch.

"Magnet…" Lucian cried.

Galen went to his friend's side. "I'm so sorry."

Sand dug a grave for her friend. Magnet was laid to rest. Lucian went back to Lacunosa town to pick Jolt up. He and Galen then continued their journey. On their way back through Village Bridge Lucian grabbed a Marill. He named him Bubble. On Route Eleven he got a Zangoose and named him Plain. On Route Nine he caught a Muk and named him Waste.

They went to Opelucid City. Iris was there.

"You two? Still alive I see." She said. "You should just give up. My Grandpa is too strong for you."

"I'm not scared." Lucian said.

Iris laughed as she went back to the Pokémon League.

"Ignore her. Just focus on training." Galen said.

Lucian nodded.

"Oh and watch out for that Druddigon." Iris called.

Lucian and Galen jumped out of the way. Lucian sent out Viper to deal with it. Viper stabbed it with Poison Jab. It just smiled and used Dragon Claw to slice Viper's throat.

"VIPER!" Lucian yelled.

Sand jumped in and used Crunch. The Druddigon blocked the attack and cut off Sand's head with another Dragon Claw.

"NO!" Lucian cried.

Galen sent out Emboar who killed the Druddigon with Heat Crash. He saw a trainer start to run. He could tell that that trainer owned the Druddigon. He chased after her and killed her with his sword.

"Sand! Viper!" Lucian wailed. Galen held his friend. His Emboar dug two graves, and placed the fallen Pokémon in them. Galen helped Lucian to the Pokémon Center. He took out Bolder and Venom. He took Bolder and did a quick trade so she could evolve into Gigalith. By then Lucian had started to calm down. He trained Venom until she evolved into Drapion. He went to bed early that night.

The next morning he felt a little better. He trained the rest of his team. Though it was late when he finished he decided to fight Drayden quick. He just hoped this wasn't a mistake.

"So you're still at it." Drayden said.

"I have to keep fighting. I won't let the Pokémon League or Team Plasma win. " Lucian said.

"Hmp! You should have given up when you had the chance. Now I shall be the end of you!"

Drayden sent out his Druddigon. Lucian swallowed and sent out Venom. Druddigon tore into Venom with Slash. Venom bit Druddigon's claw with Ice Fang. She tore it off then went for the head. Druddigon fell to the floor without its head.

Flygon came out next. Flygon used Dragon Tail to send Venom back into her ball. PSI came out. Afraid of Crunch Lucian switched Leaf in. Leaf Drain Flygon dry with Giga Drain.

Darydan sent out Haxorus. Lucian switched to Bolder. Haxorus tried setting up with Dragon Dance, but Bolder buried it with Rock Slide.

"So this is why you refuse to quit." Drayden mused. "Perhaps you do have what it takes to bring peace. Very well. Here's your badge."

Lucian received the Legend Badge.

"Now come with me to my house and I will tell what I know about Kyurem."

"How did…"

"Prof. Juniper asked me to tell you."

Lucian nodded and followed Drayden to his house. When Galen saw them he followed. There Drayden told them about Kyurem.

"As Reshkari you surely know how Reshiram and Zekrom were created. And that Kyurem also came into existence at that time." Drayden asked.

Galen and Lucian nodded.

"It is thought that perhaps Kyurem was the original Dragon. If it is then there may be a way to make it whole again. But perhaps it doesn't want to be whole. Many stories and legends describe it as even more vicious then Zekrom."

"Maybe it's more vicious because it has nothing to lose, and nothing to gain." Lucian said.

Drayden nodded. "It has nothing and is nothing. Zekrom at least has a cause. It wants to create an Ideal world. A world of Darkness sure, but at least it's something."

"We met N. He had no darkness in his heart, yet Zekrom was still by his side." Galen said.

"It's probably just very loyal to N. He does have a way with Pokémon." Drayden said. "Kyurem is said to have a frozen heart. It can't feel any emotion. It is between Light and Dark. Black and White."

"But it's impossible to be between Light and Dark." Lucian said.

"Very true. Which means Kyurem's very existence is unnatural. It may be better off dead. Unless it's not between Light and Dark." Drayden said.

"Luke and Leia think that Kyurem may be manipulating Master Skywalker." Lucian said.

"That is a possibility." Drayden said. "There are stories of Legendary Pokémon manipulating humans for their own ends. Usually evil ends. Even seemingly good Pokémon have done that. Perhaps Kyurem only pretends to be neither Light nor Dark. But why? What does it want. To be whole? Or something more sinister."

"It's late. We should let our Pokémon rest." Lucian said. Drayden nodded. As he and Galen left they saw a flying ship. The ship reveled a canon which fired a volley of ice. Lucian and Galen ran inside to avoid getting hit. When it was done the entire city was covered in ice.

"What?" Galen activated his blue blade. He stuck the ice, but nothing. Not even a scratch.

"I don't think that's going to work." Zinzolin and some grunts walked up. "This ice was made form Team Plasma's technology and Master Kyurem's power."

"Master?' Lucian gasped.

"So has Kyurem been pulling the strings all along?" Galen asked.

"Of course. But enough of that. Master Kyurem knows you have the DNA Splicers. It demands you hand them over." Zinzolin said.

"DNA Splicers?" Lucian asked.

"They are needed to recombine Master Kyurem with either Zekrom or Reshiram. It had hoped they wouldn't be needed, but alas. N went and turned his back on everything. Now it has no other choice."

"So we can cross out that it just wants to be whole." Lucian noted.

"I'll never hand them over to you!" Drayden said.

"Then we'll take them by force! Attack!"

Lucian sent out Venom and Bolder. Galen used Emboar. Drayden sent out Altaria. Their Pokemon took out as many grunts as they could. Zinzolin tried the get to the gym, but PSI came out to stop him.

"Ack! We must retreat!" Zinzolin and the grunts left.

"Let them go. We must check the gym." Drayden ran inside and checked the DNA Splicers. "They're safe."

"Not anymore." The Shadow Triad appeared and, before anyone could react, took the DNA Splicers and left.

"NO! How could I have been so careless?!" Drayden cried.

"We'll get them back!" Galen vowed.

"But for now we must rest." Lucian said.

"Your friend is right. You'll be no good if you and your Pokémon are tired." Daryden said.

The two friends nodded. Fortunately the Pokémon Center still had power so they settled in for the night.


	9. Chapter eight

"Galen! Lucian! Thank Aura you two are safe!" Cheren said.

"We're fine. Do you have any information on Team Plasma's location?" Galen asked.

"According to a spy, she says they're near Humilau City." Cheren said.

Galen nodded. "We'll head there right away."

Once they got there they decided to train. While training on Route Twenty-two Lucian found a Delibird. He named him Ice. He took a step in the Giant Chasm and got a Sneasel and named her Black. He went to the Seaside Cave and got a Seel and named him H2O. There was a gym in the city. The last one.

"You should take the leader quick." Galen said. "It would be good training should we need to fight Ghetsis."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Lucian went into the gym.

"Yo! You must be that Reshkari everybody's been talking about." Marlon, the Humilau City Gym Leader said. "I don't get it. Why do you fight?"

"Team Plasma is evil. They want to take over the world. The Pokémon League started the war and refuses to end it." Lucian said.

Marlon shrugged. "Whatever. As a gym leader I have to take you down. Get ready!"

Marlon sent out Carracosta. Lucian sent out Leaf. Leaf used Cut to break Carracosta's Sturdy. Carracosta used Crunch. Leaf shook it off and used Giga Drain. It fell to the ground lifeless. Wailord was up next. Leaf used Energy Ball. Wailord dodged the attack with Bounce. Leaf dodged and used another Energy Ball. It went right into Wailord's skull. Jellicent replaced its fallen comrade only to also fall to Energy Ball.

"Wow. You like, so strong. Here's your badge." Marlon gave Lucian the Wave Badge.

Lucian left the gym and met back up with Galen.

"Back already?"

Lucian shrugged. "He was easy. Oh, we should check the Seaside Cave."

Galen nodded. They went there only to find a Crustle blocking the exit. They used their Aura to move it. When they exited the cave they found the Plasma Frigate. They used Air and Unfezant to get on board.

They were met with some Plasma grunts. They were easily tossed aside. They explored the ship and ran into another Team Plasma grunt.

"Shh!" The grunt said. "I'm the spy Cheren told you about. I'm Mara Jade."

"You were one of the kidnapped children!" Galen whispered.

"Yes. I'm also Luke's fiancé. I know the password you need, but first feel free to knock around some grunts." Mara said.

"Good idea. We could use some free training." Galen joked. He and Lucian did so. When they were done Mara told them the password.

"Now one of the Shadow Triad members is another spy. He has learned what Kyurem wants." Mara said. "It is nothing less than creating a world just for it by freezing it solid. Master Skywalker thinks it wants to bring order to the world. The spy thinks that Kyurem made up the prophecy so Reshiram, or Zekrom would be awakened."

"That can't happen!" Galen said.

"We have to open Master Skywalker's eyes." Lucian said.

"I hate to admit it but you're right. He's the only one powerful enough to kill Kyurem if it fusses with Reshiram or Zekrom." Galen said.

They went to the front of the ship where they found a barrier. They entered the password and used a warp tile to get to the next room. There they found Zinzolin and Kyurem.

"You." Zinzolin said. "I won't let you harm Master Kyurem!"

Bolder and Emboar took out his Pokémon before they could move.

"Ack! Shadow Triad!" Zinzolin yelled.

The Shadow Triad appeared and removed Galen and Lucian from the ship before they could blink. Once they were off the ship flew out of the water and towards Giant Chasm. Lucian and Galen gave chase. They found Rood and NTP grunts trying to talk reason into Team Plasma.

"Please! Kyurem has been deceiving you! It doesn't want order!" Rood pleaded.

"LIER!" The Team Plasma grunts yelled. "It will help us bring order to the world and end all wars!"

"There's no reasoning with them." Galen said.

Rood looked back and saw Galen and Lucian. He sighed. "I'm afraid you're right. We have no choice but to fight. New Team Plasma, attack!" The two teams became locked in battle. "Young Reshkari go! Let our battle cover you!"

"Thanks. Come on Lucian!" Galen and Lucian ran to get back on the Frigate. Once back on board they went to the other side of the ship. They knocked around more grunts and then found Kyurem.

"Halt!"

"Not again…" Lucian wined.

Zinzolin ran up to them. "You won't hurt Master Kyurem!"

"YEA!" Galen used his sword to impale Zinzolin. "There. Come on."

Lucian chose not to think of the death and followed Galen. They reached the main control room. There, not to their surprise, was Colress.

"Ah! You two. You have shown me how powerful you are. I know I stand no chance of beating you, but I must try. All to repay my current employer." Colress sent out a Magneton.

Lucian sent out PSI. Magneton used Volt Switch. It switched into Magnezone. Magnezone used Explosion to take PSI out, but he held on. Klinklang was next. PSI used Hidden Power and destroyed Kinklang. Metang came out. Lucian switched to Venom. Venom tore into Metang with Night Slash until it stopped moving.

Magneton was sent back out. Venom broke its Sturdy with Ice Fang. Lucian switched back to PSI. Magneton fired a Flash Canon. PSI shrugged it off and used Hidden Power to break Magneton. Beheeyem was last. Venom came back out and sliced Beheeyem's head off with Night Slash.

"As I expected." Colress said. "You Reshkari are indeed powerful. Now please spare me. I am but a humble scientist."

"I don't know about humble but I guess we can spare you." Lucian said. Galen glared at him before sighing. They went to find Ghetsis. They found him in the next room.

"You two have come far." Ghetsis said.

"Ghetsis!" Galen shouted. "Kyurem is just using you. It doesn't want a world of order!"

"SILENCE!" Ghetsis shouted back. "It chose to help me. It will help me realize my dream of a world without war. No more shall people and Pokémon suffer. I will bring peace and justice to my new empire!"

"Your new empire?" Lucian asked. "There won't be any empire. Everything with be-"

"I said SILENCE! I must take and prepare Master Kyurem for the final step. Shadow Triad. Wipe them out!" The Shadow Triad appeared. Ghetsis left.

"What you say is true." One of the Shadow Triad said.

"By Anakin refuses to listen to us." The other said.

"Please stop him! You must save him from Kyurem." The third pleaded.

"Who are you three?" Galen asked.

"Well…I'm a spy. Names Sycamore." The first said.

"I'm Anakin's older brother Obi-wan." The second said.

"And I'm his former apprentice Ahsoka Tano." The third said.

"Don't worry. We'll stop him." Lucian said. They left the ship and went to find Ghetsis. They found him in a cave.

"You two? I thought I told my Shadow Triad to finish you? Well no matter." Ghetsis turned to Kyurem. "Master, Freeze them where they stand!"

"With pleasure." Kyurem said. It used Glaciate. Icicles came towards Lucian and Galen. They set up a barrier, but they knew it wouldn't be enough. Then.

"Rhea! Fusion Flare!" A ball of fire came down and melted the ice.

"Zekrom! Fusion Bolt!" A ball of lighting came and hit Kyurem.

"Gaa!" Kyurem yelled.

"So you two did come." Ghetsis said.

Luke and Leia jumped off their Dragons. "We have come father." Leia said.

"Father enough! Please listen. The prophecy is fake. Kyurem made it up. We have looked everywhere and have found no records of it." Luke said.

"What are you talking about? The prophecy is listed in this very cave." Ghetsis said.

"It is barley fifty years old. If that." Leia said.

"Don't listen to them." Kyurem said.

Ghetsis nodded. "Understood. I'm sorry my daughter." He brought out the DNA Splicers and stuck Kyurem with them. The ice on Kyurem's wings broke off. It began to fire lasers at Rhea. Rhea tried to dodge them but was soon hit. It was turned back into the Light Stone.

"No! Rhea!" Leia cried.

Kyurem took the Light Stone and used its lasers to fuse with Rhea, becoming White Kyurem.

"At last I am at full power." Kyurem cheered. "Now I can begin the final phase of MY plan!"

Zekrom moved to attack, but White Kyurem froze it with Ice Burn.

"Zekrom!" Luke cried.

White Kyurem turned to Lucian. "You stand no chance of beating me." It scoffed.

Lucian didn't care he sent out Bolder. Bolder used Rock Slide and buried White Kyurem. It busted out of the pile only to be hit with Smack Down. It fell to the ground and separated back into Kyurem and Reshiram.

"Master Kyurem?!" Ghetsis said. He looked at Lucian angrily and sent out Cofagrigus. Bolder buried it with Rock Slide.

Seismitoad was next. Leaf came out and drained it dry with Giga Drain. Eelektross came out. It used Acrobatics. Leaf took the hit, but had been badly hurt. Lucian switched to Bolder. Bolder buried yet another foe with Rock Slide.

Drapion was sent out. It tried using Earthquake, but Bolder stood strong. She responded with Bulldoze but it wasn't enough. Drapion used another Earthquake. This one hit Bolder hard killing her.

"NO!" Lucian shouted. He sent out Air. Air used Surf to drown Drapion.

Hydreigon was sent out next. Air used Ice Beam. Hydreigon to the attack and came in for a Dragon Rush. Air dodged and used another Ice Beam. Hydreigon dodged and used Rock Slide. Air was hit, but kept fighting. He took out Hydreigon with one last Ice Beam.

A Toxicroak came out. Air used Fly and came down beak first. His beak pierced Toxicroak's skull. The battle was over.

"How could I lose to a mear Padawan?" Ghetsis shouted.

"You lost." Kyurem said having finally recovered. "What a worthless pawn you are."

"Father please! Kyurem wants to freeze the world solid!" Luke said.

"There will be no order." Leia said.

"Hahaha!" Kyurem laughed. "I have been manipulating Ghetsis for over twenty years now. Do you really think you can get through a warped person like that? He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart!"

"Then you have no heart at all!" Leia retorted.

Kyurem laughed. "But of course. For I am perfection. I am neither Light nor Dark. I am perfect."

"Is that why you want to freeze the world?" Lucian asked.

"Yes. I shall create a perfect world. A world only for those who are perfect. A world just for me. To do that I shall freeze the entire world. Not even Ice Type Pokémon shall be able to survive."

"No…" Ghetsis said. "So the prophecy really was a lie?"

"I needed Reshiram, or Zekrom. I created the prophecy so someone foolish enough would awaken at least one of them." Kyurem said. "Now I will be taking back Reshiram. But first I shall kill you."

Kyurem reared up. It started Glaciate. It fired, but suddenly collapsed. There was a blue sword in its head.

"Father?' Leia asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry my children." Ghetsis cried. "I just wanted to put an end to the fighting, so you tow could live in a world without war. But all I did was cause you to fight in one anyway."

Luke and Leia ran and hugged their father.

"How can you forgive me?" He asked.

"You're our father." Luke said.

"I've been looking for you my whole life. Mother told me so many stories about you." Leia said.

"Skyguy!" The Shadow Triad appeared. "You're back! I've missed you master!"

"It's good to have you back Anakin." Obi-wan said.

Sycamore turned to Lucian and Galen. "We should give them some privacy."

They nodded. They went to Lacunosa town for the night. Lucian was sad that Bolder died, but was also happy that Luke and Leia got their father back. He looked at the stars and said a quick prayer of thanks for his father.


	10. Chapter nine

Lucian was taking a walk on Route Twenty Three. He and Galen had decided to take today easy since yesterday had been long and stressful. Lucian had, however, grown board. Besides, he needed to find a replacement for Bolder. He wasn't feeling any of the Pokémon in his PC.

While on his walk he found a Bouffalant. He caught him and named him Simple. He looked at Simple's nature and stats, and put him in the PC. He went through the Badge Check point and into Victory Road. There he found a caught a Golurk. He named it Clay. One look at Clay's stats and Lucian put it on his team.

He trained for a bit them met back up with Galen. Who, as usual, was mad for leaving without telling him.

"Before you say anything, I was board and needed more Pokémon." Lucian said. "Besides, if I defeat the Elite Four and Champion I will automatically be promoted to Knight. You can't always watch me then."

Galen sighed. "You're right, but I'm still mad at you."

Luke and Leia walked in. "Hi."

"Hey!" Lucian said. "How's your father doing?"

"He's OK. He has a lot of soul searching to do." Leia said. "He needs to sort through all the lies Kyurem feed him."

"Are either of you challenging the League?" Galen asked.

"Well technically I was champion," Luke said, "But I gave it up. That was a mistake. Iris took down Alder before he could fully recover from my battle." He sighed. "I should have known better."

"You didn't know." Lucian said. "Oh! How's Zekrom? Did he defrost?"

"Yes. The ice melted as soon as Kyurem died. He's fine now, but still hasn't fully recovered." Luke said.

"Same with Rhea. Until she fully recovers I don't think I'll be in position to fight the Elite Four and Champion." Leia explained.

"Oh… So I guess it's up to me then." Lucian said.

"You can do it. You have gotten much stronger." Galen said. "Hmm… I'll go on ahead. I'll wait for you at the top of Victory Road."

"You're letting me go by myself?" Lucian asked in disbelief.

"Yes… But call me if you have any trouble." Galen said. "I only have a few badges, since I already did this sort of thing in Sinnoh. Of course my stakes were much smaller, but this is your fight."

"Luke and I will be on standby." Leia said.

Lucian nodded. "Alright." He turned to Galen. "I'll see you at the top."

Galen flew off. Lucian began the long trek up Victory Road. As he climbed he heard a noise. He looked and saw bolder rolling towards him. He put up his barrier and the bolder smashed into it.

A Ferrothorn and a trainer appeared. The Ferrothorn started hitting the barrier. Lucian was already weak form the bolder. He wasn't sure is he could last much longer.

Air came out and hit the Ferrothorn. The Ferrothorn struck Air Down with Power Whip. Air died on impact.

"AIR!" Lucian cried.

Volt came out and used Discharge to kill the Ferrothorn and hits trainer. This was a huge set back. Clay dug a grave. Lucian walked back down and went to Lacunosa Town and grabbed H2O. He trained H2O until he evolved into Dewgong, then went back up Victory Road.

When he finally got to the top Galen was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry. I had some, umm, complications." Lucian explained.

Galen shrugged. "Well you're here now. Heal up and head for the final battle."

Lucian nodded. His heart was pounding. He could barely pay attention to the Pokémon Center lady. Once his team was healed he went in.

He chose to fight Caitlin first.

"You must be the Reshkari our Champion is worried about." She said.

"Yes. I'm going to end this war." Lucian said.

"Very well. Do as you wish. But only if you can defeat me."

Caitlin sent out Musharna. Lucian sent out Venom. Venom cut Musharna apart with Night Slash. Reuniclus took its ally's place. It used Focus Blast. Venom dodged and tore into it with Night Slash.

Sigilyph was up next. It used Air Slash. Venom was hit but quickly bounced back and killed Sigilyph with Night Slash. Gothitelle was last. Venom cut it head off with Night Slash.

"You're more brutal then you look." Caitlin said. "But don't worry. I'm like that too. Now go on and see if you have what it takes to end this war."

Lucian went to Shauntal next.

"Ah. A young Reshkari. You'll be perfect for my next book." Shauntal said. "But will you be the hero or the villain?"

"I'm a hero! And I'll show you why!" Lucian cried. He sent out Venom. Shauntal sent out Cofagrigus. Cofagrigus tried slowing Venom down with Wil-o-wisp, but Venom dodged the attack. She tore into Cofagrigus apart with Night Slash.

Golurk was sent out. Lucian switched to Leaf. Leaf used Giga Drain to drain Golurk. It tried using Shadow Punch to make Leaf stopped, but Leaf simply shook it off and kept draining. Golurk collapsed with a crash.

Chandelure was up next. H2O was sent out. He was hit by Fire Blast and Energy Ball before he could move. Lucian switched to Venom who killed Chandelure with Night Slash. Drifblim was last. It died to Night Slash.

"I guess you are a hero." Shauntal said. "Well go on and keep being a hero. If you can."

With two left Lucian chose to challenge Marshal next.

"You're the one Iris is worried about? You're so scrawny!" Marshal laughed.

"I'm stronger then I look!" Lucian said.

"Ha! I'm often considered to the toughest of the Elite Four. You stand no chance against me!"

Marshal chose to lead with Throh. Lucian with Leaf. Leaf used Energy Ball. Throh hung on an attacked. The hit bounced off and Leaf finished it with Giga Drain.

Mienshao was next. It used Hi Jump Kick. Lucian sent Clay out. This caused Mieshao to crash. It broke a leg. It tried Bounce but Clay dodged. It used Earthquake to finish Mienshao.

Sawk came next. Lucian switched back to Leaf. Leaf broke Sawk's Sturdy with Arial Ace. Sawk used Brick Break. Leaf took the attack and responded with Giga Drain. Sawk fell dead.

Conkeldurr was last. Leaf used Giga Drain. Conkeldurr used Hammer Arm. Lucian decided to try PSI. He was hit with Hammer Arm. He used Psychic and destroyed Conkeldurr's brain.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Marshal yelled. "You really are stronger than you look."

Lucian left behind a still shocked Marshal to go to the last room.

"Hello. I am Grimsley. I shall fulfill my duty of eliminating you"

Grimsley sent Leipard out. Lucian sent Volt out. Volt blasted Leipard with Bug Buzz. It didn't get to move.

Scrafty took its ally's place. Leaf was sent out. Scrafty clamped down on Leaf with Crunch. Leaf used Giga Drain to get some health back. He then used Aerial Ace to send it flying. It bounced off a wall and hit Leaf with Poison Jab. Leaf fought back with one last Giga Drain. Scrafty fell.

Bisharp was next. Unsure of what it would do Lucian sent out H2O. It Attack with Night Slash. H2O tried to drown it with Surf, but it jumped out and hit him with X-Scissor. H2O tried again. This time Bisharp wasn't able to dodge and drowned.

Krookodile was last. Leaf came back out. He was hot by Earthquake and Crunch. He hung on and used Giga Drain. But Krookodile also hung on and tried to bury Leaf with Rock Tomb. Leaf burst out of the rocks and used Giga Drain to end the fight.

"Of course you did your duty as a Reshkari to defeat me." Grimsley said. "Go now. And see if you can truly fulfill your duty."

Lucian left the room. He took an elevator to the final room. There Iris awaited him.

"I never thought a mere Padawan could reach me. But here you are." Iris said.

"It's time to end this!" Lucian roared.

"I couldn't agree more!" Iris roared back

Iris led with Hydreigon. Lucian chose to open up with H2O. Hydreigon used Dragon Pulse. H2O shook off the attack and fired an Ice Beam. It was a direct hit and Hydreigon died.

Druddigon was next. Leaf was sent out. Druddgon used Rock Slide. Leaf weaved through the rocks and fired Dragon Pulse. Druddigon fired back with Flamethrower. Leaf used another Dragon Pulse to end Druddigon.

Lapras came out. H2O was sent out. H2O took a few hits while Lucian planned. He sent out Volt. Volt was hit by Surf. He started drowning. He fired Thunder and killed Lapras in one hit.

Lucian switched to Venom. Iris chose Archeops. Archeps buried Venom in Rock Slide, but Venom bust out hit clamped down on Archeops with Ice Fang. She succeeded in breaking its neck.

Aggron was sent out. As was Clay. Aggron used Earthquake. Clay countered with its own. Clay's won out and Aggron fell dead.

Haxorus was last. It used Earthquake. Clay used Ice Punch. Haxorus let out one final cry and died.

"NO! I lost to a Padawan?!" Iris yelled.

"The war is over!" Lucian said.

Iris fell to her knees. "Yes… We should have allied ourselves with the Reshkari. You win. I hate to say it but…" She took a deep breath. "You're the new champion. Follow me."

Lucian followed her to the Hall of Fame. There his team was registered and recorded for all time. He had done it. He didn't need anyone to say it. He could feel it. He was finally a knight! He had brought peace.


End file.
